


It Was Just a Nightmare

by pidders



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Consentual Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lots of awkwardness, M/M, Oral Sex, Possibly Underage???, Swearing, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidders/pseuds/pidders
Summary: Craig and Tweek have always hung out alone together, but this time was very different. After Tweek wakes up from a bad dream, Craig is there to comfort his friend, but one thing leads to another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no timeline and isn't necessarily canon to events on the show. They're older, obviously, though probably still underage... maybe, I guess. Make whatever you want of it, it's just porn without a real or decent plot.

 

Tweek could feel his face flush the moment he noticed how close Craig was sitting next to him on the sofa. He didn't know why he was reacting this way- they always hung out together and there was never that underlying issue of 'awkwardness' or whatever. But it was suddenly the only thing he could focus on and he couldn't handle it. What did this mean? He tried his hardest to remember if he was the last one to sit down or if Craig had. Because that would mean--

"Tweek." Craig said firmly, the slightest look of annoyance on his face.

"H-hey man, what's up?" The blond asked as he was startled back into reality. "Please don't tell me he's been trying to get my attention for the last minute..." He thought.

Craig stared blankly at his friend. "I've been trying to get your attention for like, the last minute."

Fuck. He can read minds. He's a... what do they call those?? Telepaths? Tweek's eyes widened. "I-I-I was just thinking I wanted to go make, like, you know, a pot of coffee or something..." He explained quickly as he stood up from the sofa.

Craig smiled, stifling a laugh, shaking his head, "Yeah, sounds good."

Tweek didn't know why he sometimes still got nervous around Craig. No. That's not true, he knew exactly why he got nervous around Craig. Over the last few years of highschool, they had become really close to one another. It was so obvious he had a little crush on Craig. At least it was to Tweek, although he desperately hoped Craig would never find out about it. The last thing he wanted was to ruin things... as usual... Oh, great. He noticed that he was totally zoning out again, though to his relief, Craig was busy playing on his phone. Or at least he pretended to not notice that Tweek was standing there awkwardly.

Tweek opened his mouth to say something, but decided he should just head towards his kitchen to make the coffee instead of trying to overexplain things. Sometimes it was better to talk less, which is something he was still trying to get the hang of.

His parents had such a great setup for making coffee at home. They had almost the same amount of equipment at home as they did in the shop, but Tweek preferred plain black coffee anyway. It was the quickest and easiest way to get the caffeine he needed to function. Before he knew it, he was already pressing the button to start the brewing process. It was like he kind of just went on autopilot when it came to making coffee.

He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the cabinet door over the counter. His eyes burned from the lack of sleep, just one of many side effects that came with sleeping only enough to get by. Tweek glanced into the living room, as if checking to see if Craig was still on the sofa. Of course he was, he wouldn't just get up and leave. Probably. Maybe. Even though Tweek felt overwhelmingly paranoid about pretty much everything, he knew that realistically, this was just how he was and would most likely be his whole life. Craig seemed to be okay with that, which was part of the reason that Tweek liked him so much. Before the blond could even realize that he had been staring, Craig looked over into the kitchen.

"You need help with anything in there?" Craig asked, sounding as uninterested as he usually does when he says pretty much anything.

"N-nah, I think it's ready now anyways." Tweek paused as he collected his thoughts, "So if you wanna-" He could feel his eye twitch a few times.

"Yeah, sure." Craig answered before Tweek even finished asking. It always happened this way, which was fine with Craig. Tweek knew exactly how he took his coffee, but he never fixed the cup for him in fear of messing it up somehow. Which was strange, considering he worked part time in his parent's coffee shop and made custom drinks all day. They grabbed their coffees and walked back over to the coffee table in the living room, making smalltalk about movies, school and classmates.

"Seriously??" Tweek asked in disbelief. "You've seriously never played b-before?"

Craig shook his head.

"M-man, it's like, an indie RPG-type game, everyone's talking about it online, how could you not even know w-what it is?" Tweek asked while figiting with his shirt. "You gotta make all these choices on who you wanna kill or spare that affect the outcome of the game, it's a-a-a.... pretty big deal..." Tweek said trailing off, realizing that he may have come off a bit too excited about the game.

Craig smiled, "Sounds pretty sweet. I'll definitely have to play it."

Tweek smiled back weakly, putting his hands to his side to cover the fact that they were shaking. "We can go play now if you wanna, Craig." The blond suggested.

"Yeah, man, let's do it." Craig agreed and the two headed up the stairs to Tweek's bedroom.

 

_______

 

Tweek wiggled his mouse to wake his computer from sleep mode, then clicked the red heart icon on his desktop to start the game. They would usually play the same types of games pretty often. He knew that Craig would most likely enjoy this one and since it was quick and if he really got into it, they could probably finish it this weekend and then they'd have stuff to talk about in between classes.

"You sit down and play. I-I've done this a few times." Tweek gave a nervous laugh, pulling on the hem of his shirt. He hated seeming like he was too into things, especially around Craig because he was just so cool and relaxed all the time. Pretty much the polar opposite of how Tweek was.

"Are you sure? We can take turns or something."

But Tweek shook his head. "N-Nah. You gotta play at least the first time on your own."

Craig pulled the chair out from the desk, sitting down to read the game's intro text. It was a pretty simple concept, so he didn't even bother asking for any background information from his friend.

Tweek walked over his bed to lie down and watch Craig go through the game.

 

_______

 

An hour and a half had passed before he knew it. He glanced over at his alarm clock on his night stand. 5:57 PM. His parents would be home in another two hours. Great... Tweek could feel his exhaustion wearing on him, vision blurring as he shifted on his bed. He finished his coffee a while ago, so he was on his own now. Craig was busy playing the game so they hadn't said much except for short exchanges regarding the game. "Maybe if I just close my eyes for a minute..." He thought.

_Craig pinned Tweek against the cushions of the sofa downstairs, planting soft kisses against the other's neck. Tweek gasped softly, letting out a noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh. He wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, pulling him in closer to him. Craig pulled away from him for only a moment, staring deeply into his hazel eyes. "Do you really want this?" Craig asked him. He hesitated for a moment. Of course he wanted this. He didn't want Craig to think that because he was a nervous wreck that he was hesitating. "Y-yeah... I j-just-" He began, before Craig interupted him with a kiss. They locked lips, their kisses becoming more frantic and heated. Craig moved a hand lower down to Tweek's zipper, pulling it down and popping the button open. He could feel his heart rate increasing rapidly, Craig's hand hovering over the bulge that was showing through his underwear..._  
  
Tweek jolted awake. He was having a... one of THOSE dreams. Wait a second, it was super dark in the room.

"What time is it??" he mumbled to himself, glancing to his right at the clock. 6:43 PM. He was asleep for almost an hour now. Where was-- he immediately noticed the warmth of another person next to him, something he was definitely not used to when he was in his bed. Craig was asleep next to him. Actually, they were more close to spooning than anything and Craig's arm was resting over Tweek's hip. "Oh my god, oh my god..." Tweek thought as he sharply inhaled, swallowing the thought before he could verbalize it, although he couldn't help but to let out a small whine.

"Tweek," Craig began, as he moved his arm off Tweek's body and pulled himself up on the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

The blond opened his mouth to say something. He was really just in shock considering the nights events and then with the dream and all... Oh my god, he could feel that he was still pretty worked up from the dream he had and he did his best to push those thoughts from his head. There was no fucking way Craig didn't notice, he probably said his name and everything. He knew. That was it, friendship over. Now Tweek would have to go back to hanging out with Stan and Kyle and Kenny and--

"Tweek." Craig said once again, trying to get his attention. This kid was neurotic, to say the least. "You were just..." He stopped, noticing the look of panic still on Tweek's face. "You were just having a nightmare, so I wanted to try to calm you down. I ended up falling asleep next to you, that's it."

A nightmare??? He thinks this was just a nightmare?? Tweek noticed that Craig looked genuinely concerned for his well-being and maybe even felt some kind of remorse about getting into bed next to him. But did he think that he was mad at him now or something? This wasn't even really about that, it was about his own shame for having those kind of thoughts about his friend.

"Look, I'm real sorry if I crossed any lines or anything like that." Craig added, looking over to the left to avoid staring for too long.

"Crossed any..." Tweek's sentence died in his throat. "No! It's not that, I-I..." He needed to stop to recollect his thoughts. "Craig, it's like you said, I was just.... It was... It was just a really bad nightmare." He decided that going with this nightmare thing would be the best thing he could do. Tweek sighed in relief.

Craig looked up at the ceiling and fell back onto the bed, saying nothing in response. After a few seconds, Tweek layed back too, giving himself and Craig some space between them. He was shaking pretty bad right now. This whole situation had him feeling tense and anxious, but on an entirely different level from normal social interaction.

Craig side-glanced over in his direction and rolled over, propping himself up with his arm. Tweek felt even more tense that he wasn't saying anything, but he couldn't think of a single thing to break what he percieved as awkward silence. He didn't wanna bring up what just happened or why Craig got into bed with him, but he also didn't want to bring up something light-hearted because he felt stupid doing so. Suddenly, he felt Craig put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing him in small motions. It was comforting, even though he was a total wreck. Tweek closed his eyes, just for a second.

"Are you sure everything's okay." Craig stated this more so than asked it. "And that you're not completely freaking out right now because I'm close to you like this?" He continued, asking this time.

Craig moved his body closer to Tweek, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Tweek gently towards him to close the distance between the two. Tweek could feel Craig's heart beating faster than usual and he was sure Craig could feel his as well.

"Nngh, Y-yeah. I'm seriously fine, man." Tweek responded.

"Alright." Craig said, leaning into Tweek, his mouth dangerously close to the blond's neck. Tweek could feel him breathing slowly against the sensitive skin. This only made his heart beat faster and he did everything he could to keep still. Craig was clearly okay with them messing around, why else would he be teasing him like this? Tweek wished he knew how to make some kind of move, something... anything, really. Maybe he could just roll over and TRY to kiss him. Plus, he didn't know how much more he could take of Craig breathing like that on his neck without moaning or something. Tweek rolled over towards Craig, his eyes looking down at the seafoam and white stripped comforter he had on his mattress. He realized he had no idea what to do next. He didn't want to look at Craig, maybe all this was some kind of joke or something. So he burried his face in the crook of his neck, not saying a word.

Immediately, Craig put his arms around Tweek, then pulled him up so Tweek was on top of him. He propped himself up on his forearms, suddenly realizing his face was right in front of Craig's. He looked directly into Craig's eyes, feeling his face become hot as he blushed. He felt Craig's hands on the collar of his button-down shirt, pulling him closer and before he even knew what was happening, he felt their lips touch. This was his first real kiss and he was more than just nervous about messing up. He could feel Craig's tongue, skillfully moving against his own. Tweek had no idea how to kiss the right way, he just did his best to mimic what Craig was doing to him and hoped for the best. They exchanged soft, delicate kisses back and forth. Tweek knew that Craig was going to take things slow for him which was really adorable, actually, considering all this 'romantic' stuff was foreign to the blond.

Craig moved his mouth to Tweek's neck, remembering how he reacted after only breathing on it. Craig began to kiss gently, tracing circles with his tongue, enjoying the sounds that Tweek made and all his little movements and attempts at staying still and calm. Tweek could feel his own cock getting hard, pressing against his jeans. He bit his lip as Craig continued to tease him. Okay, if this was going to keep going on like this, Tweek was going to need some kind of release. First with his dream and now the real thing was happening. He couldn't take much more of it.

“A-ahh...” Tweek moaned softly, over-sensitive to the feeling of warm breath against his skin. Craig placed his hands on Tweek's lower back, figiting with the belt loops on his skinny jeans. He really loved the reaction he was getting from barely even touching the smaller boy. Craig moved a hand to the front of Tweek's jeans, popping the button open and unzipping them to allow him access to the other's already hard cock which he could see pressing against Tweek's boxers.

“Tweek, are you okay with all of this?” Craig asked the blond, wanting to be sure that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt his best friend or damage their relationship. Although, he would be lying to himself if there wasn't some part of him that would be disappointed if Tweek wanted to stop.

Of course Tweek was okay with it. It didn't change how nervous he felt and he couldn't tell if he was shaking because he was anxious about their closeness or if it was a side effect of the coffee.

“I'm okay, yeah. I want to keep going.” he said, his voice quiet.

Craig said nothing, instead making a low noise, acknowledging Tweek's consent. The dark-haired boy slid his hand past the elastic on Tweek's underwear, wrapping his hand gently around Tweek's length, pulling it out of the top of his boxers. He readjusted his grip on his shaft, moving his hand up and down in a slow, rythmatic motion. Tweek leaned his head back and let out a low moan. This was so much better having someone else do it to him. Craig continued with a slow pace, pumping his hand up and down, occasionally thumbing over the sensitive head, rubbing away the bead of precum at the slit.

“Hey, you should, um.” Craig began, “Sit on the edge of the bed for a second.”

“U-uhm. Okay.” Tweek said with a small nod, doing what had been suggested to him. Craig moved off the bed and on his knees in front of Tweek, between his legs. He leaned in closer and using his tongue, traced a line up from the base of his shaft to the tip, before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. He worked up and down, applying slight pressure with his tongue to the underside of his length. Tweek couldn't hold back the little moans and sighs escaping his lips every time he felt the cool air from the room on his slick skin, only to be engulfed again by the warmth of Craig's mouth.

His breathing started to become more erradic as he felt the pressure building inside him. He closed his eyes, focusing on nothing except the feeling of Craig's skillful tongue at work. His senses felt like they were going wild and the tension was becoming overwhelming . He didn't know how much more of this he could take, but after another few minutes, Tweek knew that he was close. He finally opened his eyes, glancing down at Craig, the sight of him with his mouth wrapped around his cock trying to do everything he could to make him feel good only added to the intense pleasure he was feeling. In seconds, he couldn't control himself anymore and was finding it near impossible to keep his hips from bucking forward.

“C-Craig,” he whined, “I-I'm g-gonna...” He trailed off, his sentence punctuated with a moan, feeling the intense euphoria wash over him.

Craig took in as much of Tweek's cock as he could, feeling the thick ropes of cum fill his mouth and hit the back of his throat. When he knew that Tweek was finished, he pulled back, swallowing everything. Craig let out a contented sigh, looking lustfully at the blond. Tweek could only lay there, catching his breath as his world came back into focus, post orgasm. He sat up on the bed, adjusting himself and zipping his jeans back up, entirely unsure on what he was supposed to say or do now. He wasn't stupid though. It was only right to return the favor. Craig stood up and sat next to his friend, which Tweek took as his cue to get on the floor as Craig had done for him.

“O-oh,” Craig stammered, “Uh, if you're not comfortable with this, you don't have to.” He said with an awkward, forced laugh, despite his own erection pressing needily against his jeans.

“Aah. N-no, I'm just...” He trailed off, trying to think of what he really wanted to say.

“You don't have to be nervous, Tweek. You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do. Seriously.”

Tweek smiled weakly. He wanted to make Craig feel the same way he made him feel just a moment ago. He just wasn't sure how he was supposed to do it, but he figured it was pretty self-explanatory.

“Nah, I'm good. I want to.” He said as he brushed a few stray hairs from his forehead that were slightly damp from sweat. He inhaled sharply and reached up, placing a hand on the hem of Craig's jeans to unfasten and unzip them. Licking his lips, he figured that there wasn't any better way to do this except to just go for it. Tweek moved his hand past the elastic of his underwear, pulling Craig's erection out, pumping him up and down, slowly, the same way that he had done to him. He knew that Craig was watching him work his hand up and down his cock, but he didn't have confidence to make eye contact. Tweek used Craig's panting and moans as a gauge for setting his pace. It wasn't hard to use his hands, but he was anxious about using his mouth to get him off, as he had never done it before.

“Fuck, that feels so amazing, Tweek.” Craig said softly even though there was no need to be quiet since he knew they would be alone for a while.

Tweek pulled his hand away from Craig's throbbing cock, again, never looking up at the boy. He didn't want to drag this out because it seemed almost cruel to not reciprocate the same way Craig had done for him. He moved his mouth over the head of Craig's member, using his tongue to lap over the tip. The dull, slightly salty taste of precum was definitely new to him, but it wasn't off-putting or terrible. Opening his mouth, he slid Craig's cock past his lips, taking in only about half his length before moving back, sliding his tongue along the way up.

“O-Oh god.” Craig moaned. The feeling was beyond incredible. His mouth was so soft, warm, and wet and there was something about Tweek's nervous and shy demeanor that really turned him on.

Craig watched as Tweek moved up and down his length, working his slick cock deeper into his mouth.

“Aah, you're doing really great.” He said in between sighs and satisfied breaths. Craig watched the blond fervidly and as much as he wanted to shove Tweek on the floor and fuck him until he couldn't stand anymore, he knew that he needed to take things slow. Craig rocked his hips up involuntarily, causing Tweek to gag and pull his mouth off of Craig's cock. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He felt horrible and desperately hoped that Tweek would know he didn't do it on purpose.

“I'm-”

“S-sorry” Tweek interupted, inhaling sharply and wiping some of the saliva from his mouth. “This is the, um.” He looked down, knowing his face was probably flushed.

“N-no,” Craig continued. “That was my fault. I'm sorry.” He thought maybe he should have him stop so he wasn't traumatized or something. Before he could suggest it, Tweek already had his soft lips wrapped around Craig's still-hard member, prompting a groan from the boy. The combination of sudden stimulation and Tweek's desire to make him feel good pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Not before long, he knew that he was about to cum.

“Tweek,” Craig moaned his name, “Are you okay with me cumming in your mouth?” He asked, his breathing was rapid and unsteady, “You don't have to if you're not--” Craig couldn't finish his sentence before Tweek hummed in agreement, setting the dark-haired boy off entirely.

He felt himself come undone, immersed in pleasure and that feeling of heat that was gathering inside of him finally released. Panting heavily, he watched Tweek pull back, a thin strand of saliva and his own seed connecting them until Tweek completely pulled away and wiped the remaining moisture from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You're so fucking amazing.” Craig sighed as he collected himself, putting himself back into his jeans and fastening the zipper and button. He glanced down to Tweek, feeling enamored by how attractive the blond was despite his anxious ticks, tousled hair, and uneven buttons on his shirt. He wondered how Tweek felt about all of this, though he was sure that he would be okay if he honestly was as into it as he seemed. Craig leaned back til his body found the soft mattress, his legs hanging off the edge, feet planted on the floor.

Tweek was blushing, although he had long before come down from the blissful feeling of his orgasm and now that awkwardness was beginning to set in after he had just given his best friend a blowjob. Definitely one of the most intimate things he's ever done with another person. Realizing that he completely lost track of time, he swore to himself and looked over at the clock. Okay, they still had about 45 minutes or so before his parents came back home. He sighed in relief knowing he had time to compose himself. Without a word, he mimicked Craig's posture on the bed, filling the space next to him. He wasn't sure how much time had gone by as they said nothing to each other, though Tweek felt he needed to say something. Awkward silences were a nightmare. His nightmare... he had almost forgotten about that.  
  
“Did I say something?” Tweek blurted out, mentally cursing himself for not thinking before speaking. Why would he bring this up again?

“Huh?” Craig glanced over at the blond who was staring at the ceiling, but he couldn't make out much of the expression on his face because at this point, there was little to no light in the room.

“When I had that nightmare.” Tweek added, “D-Did I say something... during it?” He reiterated.  
  
Oh!” Craig laughed sincerely and Tweek finally found the resolve to sit up on his bed and look over to his friend.

“Tweek, we both know that was a wet dream, come on.”

Falling back down onto the mattress, Tweek hid his face in his hands and groaned. He really needed more coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
